(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety for nailing devices, and in particular to a safety that, unless released, prevents the nailing device from operation by blocking a nail striker plate, in order to ensure operation safety of the nailing device.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With the progress of the modern industrial and commercial society, people are persistently taking every greater living and economic pressure. This makes the modern working longer than ever, and the time they can have for leisure activity and tours is getting less. Various ways are taken by the modern people to releasing their mental and physical strains. A lot of people take their favorite sports or trips in their leisure hours. Some the sports are exciting ones, but the other are smooth and gentle activities. Among all the sports, golf is prevailing in modern urban people for the golf game is not just a sport that helps exercising physical health, but also a way of establishing and enhancing social relationship with other people by friendly conversation in the long course of a golf game. For a golf player, except skill, a golf club, especially the club head, is also of importance for playing a good game. Thus, every manufacturer is devoted themselves in the development of good club and club head. One of the golf club head is made of metal, of which an example is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The conventional metal club head as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, broadly designated at 1, comprises a body 11 and faceplate 12, which are prepared separately. The body 11 is provided on a top side thereof an opening 13 having a circumference along which a circumferential recessed groove 14 is formed for receiving and accommodating the faceplate 12 therein for covering the opening 13. Also, the surface of the body 11 is provided with erected tabs 15 that are spaced along the circumferential groove 14. When the faceplate 12 is properly set to close the opening 13, the tabs 15 are individually hammered one by one to bend and abut against the faceplate 12 thereby securing the faceplate 12 in position for subsequent wielding operation. Bending the tabs 15 one by one is a very time consuming job and is very likely to cause shifting of the faceplate 12 due to the striking force applied to the tabs 15, which leads to improper positioning of the faceplate 12 and, consequently, poor quality of the club head.
Thus, it is desired to provide a weld structure of club head that overcomes the above drawback.